


Oops.

by adorkabealekendrick



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bellas - Freeform, F/F, Pregnant!Beca, eventual bechloe, pregnancy au, set in junior year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkabealekendrick/pseuds/adorkabealekendrick
Summary: After a careless summer fling, Beca is left with more than just a little distraction.Set in Junior Year of Barden





	1. Shit.

Beca gulped as she looked up at the Bellas house, her eyes worried. She couldn't tell if this was going to be the best or worst year of her life. She had decided, after a genuine conversation with her dad where he finally listened to her and helped her weigh her options with her instead of for her, that she was going to return to college for the third and fourth year. Maybe he was right, as much as she hated to admit it, and with getting work as the radio station manager as well as performing with the Bellas and working on arrangements, she was getting a lot of music producer experience she could have to show once she eventually got to LA, as well as having a degree would probably do something good.

But it wasn't returning that she was worried about.

It wasn't even Jesse; she'd had a summer fling after their mutual breakup, after they realised it wasn't working. Well, mutual was a nice word for it.

Beca's pretty sure he hates her now.

She doesn't hate him. But she does hate Jake, the guy who she was with this summer. He was supposedly just a distraction from Jesse, but he might have left her with a much bigger distraction than a boyfriend.

But why does she hate him? That has something to do with the pregnancy test buried in the bottom of her bag. She hadn't done the test yet, but it was definitely a possibility.

Jake had ruined her life.

She had a plan. Get through college, leave for LA, become a successful music producer, keep in contact with her friends.

A _baby_ was never part of the plan.

Jesse was never part of the plan.

A summer fling was never part of the plan.

And yet, here she was.

Starting her junior year at college.

About to take a test that was going to determine her future.

Beca swallowed down her nerves and opened the door. Immediately, she could hear Jessica, Chloe and Ashley belting out show tunes in the kitchen, making dinner, no doubt. There was the sound of just dance 4 in the living room, and Beca just knew Flo and Stacie were competing. Beca grinned. She loved coming back to this. The Bellas were like family to her, and this was where she belonged. Considering she couldn't hear Fat Amy or Cynthia Rose, having some sort of rap battle or just laughing together, she was guessing that she wasn't the last to arrive.

And God knows where Lilly is or what she's doing.

Beca was fully intent on creeping up the stairs so she could surprise the girls by just sitting in the hallway on her laptop like she so often does when she can't find peace in her own shared room with Amy, but her plan was ruined by Chloe dancing her way out of the kitchen, belting out All That Jazz, and spotting the tiny brunette holding her bags at the door.

"BECA!" She squealed, running up to her best friend and throwing her arms around the DJ. "You're here!"

"Here I am," Beca tried to reply, but it was muffled in Chloe's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and participated in the squeeze.

"I missed you so much!" Chloe continued, squeezing her tighter.

"We saw each other just last week," Beca laughed, before spluttering. "Too much, Chlo, fuck- "

"Sorry!" The bubbly redhead giggled, letting go immediately.

Beca found her hand going to her stomach, almost as if checking Chloe didn't squeeze the life out of her.

Metaphorically and Literally.

"Becs, come see the others. Amy and CR aren't here yet- "

"Uh," Beca interrupted. "I'll come down in a few minutes, I just have to put my stuff in my room and use the toilet,"

"Okaaay!" Chloe sang, skipping back into the kitchen.

Beca chuckled as she started to climb the stairs to her and Amy's room. Chloe was just so happy all the time. Amy said she reckons that because Beca is so grumpy and Chloe is so happy, Chloe has both her happiness and Beca's happiness inside of her and Beca has both her grumpiness and Chloe's grumpiness inside of her.

Her friends were wack.

Beca's smile quickly fell sullen as she remembered why she needed to use the toilet. She dropped her bags and went to the bathroom, locking the door and sitting on the bath. She let out a deep breath and held the stick in her hands,

Her hands were shaking.

One line for negative, two lines for positive.

She had to pee on a stick.

She couldn't even mess this up if she tried.

It was fool proof.

Right. She can do this. She has to do this.

Beca followed the instructions and left the test for five minutes. Her breathing was fast and shallow, and she was scared. It all came crashing down on her at that point. She could be pregnant. She could be having a baby. She was nineteen years old, twenty in November. She didn't know anything about babies, and even less about children. Whenever she encountered an infant she didn't know what to do. The panic started to rise in her chest.

A baby.

She could be having a baby, and she was still in college, with her whole life ahead of her. And what would the Bellas think, or her father?

Her dad. Shit.

Beca couldn't work out if her dad would be pissed or just disappointed, but her guess was a mixture of the two.

Her baby wouldn't even have a dad that could get pissed or disappointed at it.

Her phone alarm went off, signalling the end of the five minutes.

Beca was almost too scared to look. Deep down, she probably knew already what it was going to say.

Feeling sick to her stomach, and barely breathing, she picked up the test, but her hand was shaking so much she couldn't see what it said. Steadying her left hand with hr right, Beca peered down at the test.

Two.

Two lines.

Two bold lines.

Two of her. She was now eating for two.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Beca sunk to the floor and sat around the door. She dropped the test on the floor, tucked her knees into her chest and buried her face in them. And she began to sob.

She was pregnant.

Beca didn't even know what to think.

Beca must have been sitting there crying for quite some time, her mind practically numb, because somebody knocked on the door.

"Beca?"

It was Chloe. Of course it was, who else would it be?

"Becs, are you okay? You've been in there for like half an hour,"

Beca quickly sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears with her sleeve. "I'm fine!" She called, her own voice betraying her by breaking and making her sound even less convincing.

Chloe was silent for a moment, before she said softly. "Are you crying?"

Beca fought to make herself sound normal. "No!"

Chloe, of course, wasn't buying it. Sometimes it was worrying how well her co-captain knew her. "You are. Come out,"

"No!" Beca said, her bottom lip trembling.

Chloe rolled her eyes on the other side of the door. Something was definitely wrong, and she wasn't going to stand around and do nothing. Chloe swiftly picked the lock and opened the door. Beca almost fell back as it opened, but the brunette was fast to swipe something off the floor and get up, walking over to the sink and sniffling. Chloe came up tentatively behind her.

"Bec? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Chloe, I'm fine." Beca said thickly, keeping her head down and the test tightly hidden in her hand.

Chloe turned her around and lifted Beca's chin so she could see the girl's face. "No, you're not. You never cry, Becs. The last time you cried was when you thought your dad died." The redhead noticed Beca was doing her best to conceal whatever was in her hand. "What's in your hand?"

Beca shook her head quickly, clutching on to it tighter. "It's nothing."

"Becs...I'm your best friend...just tell me what's wrong," Chloe pleaded softly.

Beca realised it was useless trying to hide anything from Chloe, and she took one look at the redhead and saw she had puppy eyes which were filling with tears. She opened her hand up, her head bowed. Chloe's eyes widened as she stared down at what was clearly a pregnancy test. She picked it up and gasped as she saw it was positive.

Beca was crying again.

"You're pregnant?" Chloe whispered. "Oh my god, Becs."

Chloe engulfed her best friend in a hug, and Beca really sobbed then. Loud, regretful sobs into Chloe's shoulder. Chloe herself was tearing up, really hating seeing Beca so upset; the brunette's body was shaking with every sob that left her mouth.

"It's gonna be okay, Becs, it's gonna be okay," Chloe whispered in her eye.

"I'm only nineteen!" Beca cried, all walls that usually guarded her now let down.

"Shh, it's okay,"

"IT'S NOT!" Beca wailed.

"Okay, Becs. Shh now, shh," Chloe continued to whisper, sweet nothing to her younger friend, and eventually she calmed Beca down to soft sniffles.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked her calmly.

Beca shrugged. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think...you should weigh your options and tell the rest of the Bellas, too. I know they say you're not supposed to tell too many people until 12 weeks, but I think they need to know. Your pregnancy will affect them too. And I think you should have a proper discussion about it with them. And don't tell your dad until you know what you're going to do." Chloe suggested, holding Beca at arm's length.

"Okay." Beca sighed. She looked down. "Thanks, Chlo,"

"What for?" Chloe asked.

"For like...caring, or whatever," Beca brushed off her gratitude with a roll of her eyes.

Chloe beamed. "You're my best friend, Becs. What else was I gonna do?"

Chloe had suggested it was best that Beca told the Bellas sooner rather than later, so it was decided between the two of them to tell them over dinner. Everyone was catching up and Beca had already wolfed down her first and second portion and was quite obviously contemplating a third.

"Jeez, slow down, Shawshank, I'm the only fat Amy here," Amy chuckled, earning herself a collective number of giggles.

"Not for long," Beca bit her lip.

It was now or never.

"What? What do you mean not for long?" Stacie frowned, confused.

Beca looked at Chloe, who was sitting next to her, and the redhead smiled reassuringly.

"Um..." Beca scratched the back of her neck. She didn't even know how to approach this. "I'm gonna get fat too over the next eight months..."

Jessica choked, and the rest of the girls dropped their cutlery in surprise.

"Do you mean...?" Stacie asked, her voice unusually quiet and her eyes bulging.

"I'm pregnant." Beca confirmed shyly.

"You're what?" Cynthia Rose asked, her voice much higher than usual.

"Pregnant." Beca repeated, looking around wearily to see her friends' reactions.

Nobody said a word.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s true, what they say.

Silence is deafening.

You can hear silence from miles away. It surrounds you, engulfs you, and when silence is all you can hear, it drowns you. It’s even worse for someone like Beca, someone who thrives on sounds; the sound of a motorbike in the distance, the sound of Fat Amy’s snoring every night – annoying, but calming, always there – the sound of fingers tip tap tapping on a keyboard, the sound of music, of rhythm. Sounds. They’re always there, somewhere, but when you can’t find them, it’s like darkness. You’re stuck, in silence, with nothing to show you the light. There are different types of silences. Calming silence, silence you’d hear on an empty beach. There’s a happy silence, a sound you’d hear just sitting with a good book, or sitting comfortably with a friend. There’s a funny silence, one that would occur just after the punchline of the joke, before people begin to laugh, or one that would occur in a classroom, when the teacher’s walked in and caught the class doing something they shouldn’t be, until they all start laughing as one.

And then there’s a deafening silence.

The kind of silence Beca is sitting in right now.

A scary silence, a silence that worries her. You know it’s a deafening silence when there is truly nothing to hear, because nobody has anything to say. Deafening silences usually occur when something big has just happened, and nobody knows how to process it. Or when you’ve told someone to leave you alone, but once they have, you wish they hadn’t. The most obvious deafening silence would be if you were the only one left in the world, and nobody was making any sounds – no sighs, no laughter, no crying, no shouting, no tip tap tapping on their keyboards, no rustling, no breathing, no nothing.

Just silence.

But the least obvious silence Beca could have imagined was here. She’d barely ever seen the Bellas rendered to utter silence, despite the hundreds of times she’d tried to get them to be. The Bellas are a group of girls who act as if they don’t believe in silence. Someone is always making noise. It’s extremely rare for one Bella to silence the rest. And Beca had just done it.

And it was the worst form of silence she had ever experienced.

Beca felt her chest begin to tighten with panic, and she took in her friends’ expressions. They had all averted their eyes from her, and they seemed shocked. And cautious. It made Beca feel as if she’d done the wrong thing in telling them. She looked at Chloe, who was biting her lip, also taking in their reactions. The DJ took a gasping breath, trying to force down the lump in her throat that was beginning to rise and the tears that were beginning to burn her eyes.

“Wow,” Beca broke the silence with a disbelieving gasp, and everyone looked up at her, eyes wide. “You…you’re really not o-okay with this. Okay. You’ve gone all silent and probably want me to leave or something now, so I’ll just-“

“Bec-“

“No, its fine.” Beca whispered, eyes filling with tears once again. “It’s not your duty to give me any support, I did this to myself.” She sniffled, beginning to pull her chair out. “I’m just gonna go live with my da-“

“Beca, stop.” Stacie said seriously. “You have to give us a chance to react,”

Beca sniffled again, still moving slightly to leave the table. She cast her eyes downwards. “Yeah, right. Sorry,”

After a few more seconds, Amy spoke up. “Is it Jesse’s?”

Beca shook her head. “No, if it was his I’d be at least four months pregnant. It’s this British guy. Jake. I met him on the cruise Sheila dragged us to this summer,”

“Have you told him?” Jessica asked.

Beca looked at her, before shaking her head and looking down at her empty plate, blushing in shame. “I don’t even know his last name, yet alone know where to find him to tell him.”

“Are you keeping the baby?” CR asked.

“Do you think I should?” Beca asked insecurely.

“Whoa, we can’t make this decision for you, it’s _your baby_.” Stacie frowned.

“Yeah, but…I can’t make this decision on my own, so…what do you guys think?”

“Keep it.”

“Put it up for adoption.”

“It’s not our choice.”

“Don’t sell it,”

“Well-“

“Okay, wait.” Chloe stopped them. “We’re never gonna be able to make a decision if we’re all talking at once. Let’s go around the table and say our suggestions, and then Becs can choose like two or three that she thinks are best and then we can weigh the pros and cons,”

“Ever the democracian, ginger,” Amy nodded respectfully.

“That’s not a real word,” Stacie rolled her eyes. “You should either say ever the democratic or ever the politician, or something like always living in a democracy, ginger,”

Amy rolled her eyes too. “Jeez, Stace, give me a lecture on the proper uses of politics, will ya? You reckon Stacie will be the next president?”

“You reckon you could go to the politics class you’re enrolled in every once in a while and actually learn the proper terms?” Stacie retorted.

“Guys,” Chloe stopped them with a small giggle. “As serious as this debate sounds, we have a much more serious matter to attend to, so please. I’ll start. Becs, I think you should keep it.”

Cynthia Rose went next. “I say keep it,”

“Put it up for adoption,” Ashley piped through a mouthful of pasta.

“Put it up for adoption,” Jessica repeated.

“I say, you should do what my friend did one time. When we were twelve, she had a baby, and she kept it for a year, then sold it to a forgetful couple in exchange for a goat, then she rode back on the goat the year after and exchanged the goat for the baby, then the next year she went to exchange the baby for the goat again, and she did it every year until the goat died and she had nothing to exchange for the baby.” Flo said seriously.

“Give it to someone else,” Amy shrugged.

“Keep it,” Stacie nodded.

No one heard what Lilly said, and nobody really wanted to either.

Beca looked at Chloe, as if she was asking what to do next.

Chloe smiled back at her. “So, most of us say either keep it or put it up for adoption. What are the pros and cons for both?”

“Uh…” Beca started. “I guess the pros with adoption is it can go to a family who can give it a good life. And it’ll still be loved by someone. And I can continue with my original plan of becoming a producer. Cons, my baby could end up resenting me cause I didn’t even try to look after it…and it could go to a really bad family, or it wont be raised right. And…I won’t be raising it.” A few of the Bellas raised their eyebrows at this – it was surprising to them, considering Beca had always scrunched her nose up at the thought of having children, even when the Bellas babysat Stacie’s niece Beca was weary of her. “For keeping it…well, pros are I’ll be looking after my own baby, and I won’t be hating myself for giving it up, and it won’t hate me. I can raise it properly, the way I want to and not the way someone else does, and try and be a good mom. Cons…I’m still really young, and I don’t have any money, and it doesn’t have a dad. And…I don’t know how I’d manage being in college with a kid.”

“I’m ruling out the money and dad situation, because it doesn’t need a dad and you’ll probably get child support from the government or from the dean or even your dad,” Stacie said with a shrug. “You’re not thinking of terminating it, are you?”

Due to what she was guessing was the hormones, it didn’t take much for Beca to cry. The tears sprung to her eyes. “I’d never do that.”

“That means keeping it is your best option,”

“I’m gonna keep my baby?” Beca asked quietly. “I’m…I’m gonna have a baby. Oh my god.”

“I’m surprised it’s you,” Cynthia Rose harrumphed. “It was obvious one of you stupid bitches was gonna get pregnant at some point, but I always thought it would be Stacie.”

Everyone agreed, and Stacie shrugged.

“Yeah, I thought that too,”

Beca sprung up from her seat suddenly, feeling bile creep up her throat. She tried to stutter out an explanation, before going pale and deciding against it. Instead she rushed off, ignoring the Bellas asking her what was wrong.

They all collectively cringed as they heard their captain retch, and Chloe excused herself to go help Beca.

Amy put down her cutlery. “Well, that’s put me off my dinner,”

The next morning, Beca was in for a rude awakening.

“Hey, preggers!” Amy said loudly from across their room, watching her roommate stir.

“Don’t call me that.” Beca mumbled half-heartedly into her pillow.

“Beca and her bump!”

“I don’t have a bump.”

“Baby Momma!”

“That’s weird.” Beca huffed. “What do you want?”

“For you to get your lazy flatbutt up, Chloe said you gotta eat breakfast cause it’s the most important meal of the day and you’re eating for two,”

Beca turned over and groaned. She cracked an eye open at her Australia friend. “I’m not hungry.” She deadpanned.

“Chloe said she didn’t care if you were hungry or not,” Amy chuckled.

Beca let out a loud sigh (because of _course_ Chloe knew what she was going to say), slowly moving to sit up. However, once she caught a whiff of the bacon frying downstairs, she got a hold of her appetite.

It smelt _so good_.

She was sitting in the kitchen less than a minute later.

“Becs. You need to tell your dad. Like, asap.” Chloe told her as she placed the plate of bacon and pancakes in front of the brunette.

Beca didn’t respond, only picking up a strip of bacon and taking a healthy bite out of it. She let out a moan, dropping her head to rest on the island.

“Shit.” Beca said weakly, making Chloe laugh.

“That good?”

“Better,” Beca sighed. “And yeah, I know. He asked me to meet him for dinner to catch up tomorrow anyways, so I’m gonna tell him then.”

The redhead was quiet for a moment. “Are you scared?”

“Scared is an understatement.” Beca said dully, stuffing the rest of the strip in her mouth. “Chlo…this bacon is amazing.”

Scared was more than an understatement. In fact, Beca wasn’t even sure if she would be able to get the words out. She didn’t know how her dad or Sheila were going to react – what if they were so angry/disappointed that they decided to cut her off completely? Beca had heard countless of stories of young mothers being practically disowned, and as much as she didn’t want to believe that that was even a possibility, it was. Would her dad really do that? Would Sheila let him? Beca knew she certainly would never disown her child. She hadn’t even seen or met the baby yet, but it was there, it was counting on her, and _somehow,_ she loved it already. There was nothing this baby could do that would make her abandon it, she knew that. So, considering she wouldn’t abandon a baby that she knew nothing about, apart form the fact that it was hers, why would her father, who knows everything about her and has known her for nineteen years, abandon her now?

He wouldn’t.

Would he?

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
